


Vacation

by star_is_sad



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Insecurity, James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Volume 8 (RWBY), Prosthetics, Qrow Branwen-centric, RWBY - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Walks On The Beach, insecure james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: While on vacation in Menagerie, James talks to Qrow about some of the insecurities he still has about his prosthetics. It's a good job Qrow knows exactly what to say.Day 5 of IronQrow week - Vacation
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter fic today but another soft one, I hope you enjoy <3

Qrow could hardly believe it when James had caved and finally gave in to traveling for a vacation, to Menagerie nonetheless. He knew James  _ hated _ the heat, but he was willing to put up with it for Qrow’s sake, especially with how often Qrow had to put up with the cold of Atlas. 

Qrow was already waiting in their hotel room, dressed for the weather. He wore sandals, shorts and a loose button up, along with some sunglasses resting on top of his dishevelled hair. He waited for James to get ready, wondering what was taking him so long. They were only going for a walk, what was he doing?

The door to the bathroom then opened and James walked out, also wearing a short sleeved shirt and shorts. Qrow looked him up and down appreciatively, letting out a low whistle. 

“I’d have brought you on vacation sooner if I knew you’d be dressing like that.” Qrow teased, though the look on James’ face seemed hesitant, and the silence that followed made Qrow worry slightly that he’d said the wrong thing. Taking a few steps closer to the other man, his smile fell. 

“Jim, you ok?” He asked, sliding his hand into James’ metal one. The General sighed, his eyes looking back to Qrow. 

“It’s been a long time since I've been out in public showing this much of myself.” He admitted, and suddenly it all started to make sense to Qrow. He’d grown so accustomed to being around James that it was practically in his second nature not to notice James’ metal at all. “It’s a little intimidating, you know?”

“Yeah, it's ok, we don't have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Qrow reassured, the last thing he wanted was for James to feel stressed on their vacation where they were supposed to be relaxing. “We don’t have to go out if you don’t want to?” Qrow suggested. James lowered his gaze at that, looking to their hands.

“I do want to, I just wish I could shake theses…  _ insecurities _ .” James spoke, a sadness plaguing his voice. It had been decades since he’d first got his prosthetics, but being stuck in Atlas for years allowed him to cover up with the excuse of the weather. Even now, as they lived in Vale, he was still able to wear mostly modest clothing. 

“Hey.” Qrow said gently, hand moving to James’ jaw, tilting his head back up so he was looking to him once more. “You are the most handsome man I’ve ever met, metal and all. Every inch of you is perfect, James. I wish you saw what I see when I look at you.” 

James could only stare back in awe as Qrow spoke about him like that. Sure, Qrow had said similar things in the past, usually with far more profanities, but this felt so genuine and raw, it pulled at James’ heartstrings. 

“I really am the luckiest man on Remnant to have you.” James returned, giving Qrow’s hand a gentle squeeze. “My Qrow.” He said softly. Qrow smiled back at that and leaned up to kiss James’ lips gently. 

“I love you.” James breathed against his lips and Qrow returned the sentiment with an “I love you too.” 

“Come on, let's go.” James said with more determination in his voice. Qrow looked back to him slightly surprised.

“You sure? I don't mind staying.” Qrow insisted but James just nodded gently. 

“I’m sure.” He confirmed. “I’ve got you by my side, I’ll be alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
